What Would the Neighbors Think?
by valeriange
Summary: BREAKING NEWS: Is Barnaby Brooks Jr. taken?


**BREAKING NEWS: IS BARNABY BROOKS, JR. TAKEN?**

 _By Heart Focus Magazine_

Rumors are circulating that Barnaby Brooks, Jr., the beloved newest hero on HeroTV, is no longer on the market for dating.

Mr. Brooks has not been seen in public as much lately, and theories have bene going around that perhaps he is attempting to hide a new relationship from the public eye. Already, there are multiple ideas regarding who this mystery-woman may be. The most popular suspect is Blue Rose, his stunning co-star on HeroTV, who has captured the hearts of every man in Stern Bild since her first appearance. It would truly be devastating for the whole city if both were to be taken.

Another idea is that he is perhaps dating a civilian and therefore keeping things quiet to not trouble her with the paparazzi, or the hate that would come for taking away Stern Bild's best bachelor.

We tried to reach HeroTV for a comment regarding Mr. Brooks' whereabouts as of late, but they have been unusually tight-lipped about their favorite hero. Mr. Brooks has never tried to keep himself out of the public gaze before, so this is truly and unprecedented event. Our reporters continue to be on the case.

 **BREAKING NEWS: BARNABY BROOKS, JR. DATING HEROTV CO-STAR**

 _By Heart Focus Magazine_

We here at Heart Focus Magazine reported a few days ago that evidence suggested Barnaby Brooks, Jr., the striking new young hero on HeroTV, may be secretly dating. In our brief article, we floated the idea that he might be seeing a civilian, who he gallantly protected by removing himself – and her – from the public view.

When asked yesterday about his love life in an interview with a local news channel, Mr. Brooks responded, "I don't have much else outside of being a hero. It's my whole life."

After being prompted on what he looks for in a potential partner, Mr. Brooks revealed, "I would like to stay close to what I have as a hero. I'm not used to life as a civilian. I think it would be best if I kept that line there."

"So you would date a co-star?"

"Yes, of course. I think that would be for the best, actually."

That sound you hear now is the shattering of millions of hearts around Stern Bild.

In just the last twenty-four hours, HeroTV has reported a surprising increase in applications to be on the program, which Agnes Joubert, a show-runner, blames this spike on Mr. Brooks' comments in yesterday's interview.

"I think it was a bit rash of him to speak that way," said Joubert. "We don't usually condone relationships between our heroes."

"'Usually'? Are you saying that Mr. Brooks already has someone behind the scenes on HeroTV?"

Miss Joubert refrained from any further comment.

 **BREAKING NEWS: BLUE ROSE AND BARNABY BROOKS, JR. SPLIT?**

 _By Heart Focus Magazine_

After revealing in an interview a few days ago that he would be open to dating a co-star on HeroTV, the channel has been flooded with inquiries regarding this. Miss Agnes Joubert, the show-runner, seemed to imply to us at Heart Focus Magazine that despite the channel's policy on no co-worker dating, Mr. Brooks had already broken this rule and they let it slide. This left the question: Who was Mr. Brooks seeing?

The most obvious answer would be the beautiful Blue Rose, who has captured the hearts of everyone in Stern Bild from her first day on the job and held them ever since. Blue Rose is an alluring, talented young woman with endless opportunities before her. It would make sense for these two young, charming blondes to fall into each other's arms.

However, when he reached out to Blue Rose for a comment on her relationship with Mr. Brooks, her words showed this was quite to the contrary. "I'm not dating Barnaby," she told us with her arms crossed. "God, no. I'd never date him."

We still had our suspicions, so we pressed a bit. "Is there anyone you do have in mind, Miss Rose?"

"Of course," she said. "He's tall, and strong, and very sweet—"

"And blond?"

"Brunet, but nice try."

Unfortunately, it seems that Blue Rose and Barnaby Brooks, Jr. are not an item. Some have suggested that the media attention on their relationship caused a split, which would explain why Blue Rose talked about him directly with ire, but then described someone similar namelessly with admiration clear in her voice.

Nevertheless, the mystery persists.

 **BREAKING NEWS: WILD TIGER REVEALS ALL!**

 _By Heart Focus Magazine_

While attempting to investigate Barnaby Brooks, Jr.'s ties with his co-workers at HeroTV, we were offered an interview by Wild Tiger, a hero who works closely with Barnaby Brooks, Jr. as his loyal partner.

"Barnaby is a great guy," he told us. "He's honest, incredibly smart, and really funny. Anyone would be lucky to have him. He's an absolutely amazing man."

"You two must have a very close relationship."

"We do," Wild Tiger agreed. "It's a pleasure to know him. Hey, you've seen that face – imagine getting to work with someone who looks like that every day!"

"It must be a real pleasure. But who has the amazing luck of getting to wake up to that face every day?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, it's—" His voice dropped, like he was preparing to reveal a secret; and a secret it was, as we were incredibly shocked! "—Agnes Joubert!"

 **Heart Focus Magazine Reporters Banned From HeroTV**

 _By The Stern Bild Post_

Reporters from Heart Focus Magazine have been banned from being within twenty-five feet of the HeroTV cast members, stars, or studios following a reporter's suggestion to show-runner Miss Agnes Joubert that she was dating star Barnaby Brooks, Jr.

 **Barnaby Brooks, Jr. and Wild Tiger Confirm Relationship**

 _By The Stern Bild Post_

The past two weeks have been filled with dozens of circulating rumors regarding the love life of one of Stern Bild's most treasured and beloved heroes, Mr. Barnaby Brooks, Jr., after Heart Focus Magazine began reporting about the star appearing to be taken. Mr. Brooks and show-runner Agnes Joubert both confirmed that the hero was, indeed, off the market, though there remained a dearth of knowledge regarding his lover.

However, the city finally received its answer. Following a brutal battle in the lower city, Mr. Brooks' armor was severely damaged and he was left vulnerable to attack. After Mr. Brooks was forced out of the action by an injury, the situation was put under control by the valiant actions of his partner, Wild Tiger. Once the villains were properly secured by the correct authorities, Tiger was quick to push up his mask and rush back over to his injured partner.

As the live cameras of HeroTV rolled, Wild Tiger pulled his injured – but out of harm's way – partner from the emergency medical service workers and into a kiss.

We here at the Post would like to congratulate Mr. Tiger and Mr. Brooks on their relationship, and wish them the best.


End file.
